


A Cute Case of Oversharing

by Phandancee74



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 06:13:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14970794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phandancee74/pseuds/Phandancee74
Summary: Beast thinks it might be an attack, turns out Charles is just happy.





	A Cute Case of Oversharing

Beast noticed it during his first class of the day, three different students humming the same song, one Beast felt he had heard somewhere though he couldn’t quite place it, and when asked, neither could they. Two more were stricken by lunch. One of the students had arrived at the school only the night before, making it unlikely they’d just all heard it around. An innocent, if confusing, phenomena. 

Still. In _this_ mansion, it was safest to assume nothing was entirely innocent, and to look for the source of any new mystery. After half his afternoon Physics lab burst into song, which maybe was in German? Clearly these students needed a better language teacher, Beast decided to gather the staff.  
_________________________________________________

Storm, Emma Frost, Cyclops, and Wolverine stood waiting. They had been summoned under threat of potential destruction, possibly, maybe. The professor had let Beast know he was unavailable unless the issue did turn out to be an emergency and that he trusted Beast to summon him as needed.

“So . . .” Beast hedged. “How do I start this?”

“Just say what’s wrong, bub.” Wolverine answered. “Because my nose hasn’t smelt any trouble.”

Storm hummed unconcerned. 

“THAT!” Beast shouted pointing at her. “The song!”

Storm stopped. “What song?”

“You were humming.” Cyclops pointed out.

“I was? I guess I was.” She shrugged

“ _What_ were you humming?”

She paused. “I don’t know.”

“That’s all?” Emma asked. “This is the emergency?”

“Well, yes.” Beast said. “But I’ve had a dozen students hmm that song today and nobody knew what it was.”

“Now that you mention it,” Storm replied “Kurt was humming it today too.”

“So was Rogue.” Wolverine added.

“Can you hum it again?” Emma asked.

“I don’t know.” Storm tried to recreate the tune but clearly she didn’t know it anymore.

“By now I think I know it.” Beast said and gave his best rendition.

Emma laughed.

“Do you know what’s wrong?” Beast asked

“Absolutely.”

“Well, what is it?” Wolverine snarled. If there was a problem, he wanted to be ready to fight it.

“Nothing. Nothing to worry about. I’m sure you’ll all know soon enough. And Hank, tell the professor it’s all sorted, I’m sure he’s too busy to ask for details so I say don’t bother him with them.”

Beast nodded as Emma left the room and dismissed his meeting.  
___________________________________________________________

The next morning Beast, the staff, and students, were all quite shocked to two individuals making breakfast together. Professor X was making a large bowl of batter as Magneto flipped pancakes on the gridle. Magneto began to sing a now familiar melody and Charles smiled and laughed.

“Oh, I do love that song Erik but if you sing it now I’ll have it stuck in my head all day.”

“Not just your head, dear.” Emma teased as she slid into the kitchen to grab some coffee, passing a few dozen onlookers trying to come to grasp with the sight in front of them.

Charles and Erik startled slightly, they’d been lost in their own little world. “What do you mean?”

Beast flushed and began to hum. Rogue and Storm picked up on the tune and then everyone joined in as they lined up to grab food.

Charles blushed a deep red. “It’s a good song.” He defended.

“I had no idea how much you liked it.” Erik said almost in shock, passing out pancakes to former enemies.

“Just keep it to yourself next time.” Wolverine warned, then whistled the final notes as he reached for some maple syrup.


End file.
